


You'll Never Walk Alone

by Bad_Faery



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/pseuds/Bad_Faery
Summary: After the storyline dissolution of their partnership, Enzo seeks to reassure Cass.





	You'll Never Walk Alone

For an angle neither of them had particularly wanted to do, Enzo had to admit that the segment had gone flawlessly.  Cass had had the crowd eating out of his hand, willing to boo every move he made.  Never had his friend sounded better on the mic, and Enzo liked to think that he’d had something to do with that.  Not that the script the writers had given them was _bad_.  It had just needed a little polish to make it more personal.  Thanks to the rewrite he’d given Cass’s lines, the segment had been less of a tag-team breakup and more of a verbal evisceration.  The kick to the head Cass had given him was just icing on the cake.

His own performance hadn’t been too shabby either.  As the curtain closed behind him backstage, Enzo stopped pretending to lean on Kurt Angle and stood up straight with a grin, taking a moment to listen to the crowd chanting his name.  “Did you see that?” he asked Kurt, gesturing at himself.  “Tears.  Real tears.  This boy can _act_.  You think Vince’ll let me be in one of those movies?”

Kurt chuckled.  “I think it’s only a matter of time.”

“Thanks, man.”  No matter how many times they talked, Enzo could never quite shake the feeling of being starstruck.  He was having an honest-to-God conversation with _Kurt Angle_.  

Tonight, however, he didn’t have time to hang around and shoot the shit.  “I gotta go find Cass.”

His self-appointed task proved easier said than done.  No one in catering had seen him, which was odd because Cass was always starving after a segment.  Nor was he in the locker room.  Next Enzo checked with the trainers, even though Cass hadn’t done anything that could have resulted in needing medical attention unless he’d strained his voice.

For a moment, he wondered if Cass had already left the arena.  Now that they were bitter enemies instead of tag partners, they weren’t allowed to travel together in case the fans saw them.  Out of everything, that was going to be the biggest bummer of the entire storyline.  No more late night talks in the car arguing about movies and daydreaming about the future.  Travel wasn’t going to be any fun without someone to bust on him about his eating habits and play Name That Roadkill with.  He was going to have to ask Kevin and Sami how they put up with it.  

Eventually, on a tip from Ambrose, Enzo headed deeper into the dark bowels of the arena, aware that if this was a movie, ominous violins would be screeching in the background.  However, instead of a guy in a mask with a machete, he found only Cass sitting limply on a crate like a doll that had lost most of its stuffing.  “You okay, big guy?”

The second Enzo was in range, Cass reached out, wrapping his arms around his waist and dragging him closer so he could bury his face against Enzo’s stomach.  “I don’t wanna be a heel no more, Zo.”

“Cass, you been a heel for, like, fifteen minutes.  Maybe give it a chance first?”  Enzo smiled fondly down at the other man as he put his arms around Cass’s shoulders.

“Besides, you’re great at it!  Did you hear that crowd?  They _hated_ you!”  When Cass shuddered in his embrace, Enzo realized that hadn’t been the wisest thing to say.

Backtracking, he tried again.  “Come on, big guy.  This is gonna be good for us.  We’re still gonna be workin’ together, and I’m gonna make you look like a million bucks in the ring.  You’re gonna be Intercontinental champ by the end of the year.”

“I don’t wanna be Intercontinental champ,” Cass grumbled.  “I wanna be tag team champs with you.”

“Ah, Cass, come on.  Don’t do this, man.”  Enzo played with the end of Cass’s ponytail.  “Think how much fun we’re gonna have fightin’ each other.  Think how awesome it’s gonna feel to get the crowd all riled up.  You’re already knockin’ it out of the park.”

Cass clutched him tighter, Enzo’s ribs creaking.  “I _hated_ sayin’ that shit.  I didn’t mean it, you know that.  Right, Zo?  You know I didn’t mean it.  You ain’t dead weight, and you ain’t holdin’ me back.  I wouldn’t have gotten nowhere without you.”

Since Enzo had written half the lines Cass was referring to, he had no idea how Cass could ever fear that he would think his partner had been genuinely insulting him.  Still, that was Cass for you.  Intimidating as he appeared on the outside, on the inside he was sensitive and shy.  He took things personally in a way that Enzo didn’t, and for the first time, Enzo wondered if they’d gone about this all wrong.  Maybe it would have been better if _he’d_ been the one to turn heel.  He could appreciate being jeered by the crowd in a way that Cass couldn’t.  It wouldn’t hurt him to be hated like it would his partner.

“I know you didn’t, buddy,” he said in his most soothing tone.  “It’s all a show.  I know that, and you do too.”

On second thought, it was better this way.  If he’d been the one to tear Cass apart with his words, Cass wouldn’t be able to shake it off as just an act.  Even if he knew it was all just a storyline, some part of him would internalize every hateful word.  

“It don’t matter what happens out there.  Back here, we’re still a team, and we always will be.  Ain’t nothing ever going to come between us,” he promised.  

Cass didn’t look up, but his hold loosened slightly, and in his arms, Enzo could feel his partner’s body relax.  “Besides, it ain’t like this is forever.  How many times the Hardy Boyz break up and get back together over the years?”

“You think they’ll put us back together?” Cass asked, his voice hopeful.

“Be stupid not to.  How much merch do we sell again?  Us as a team is a license to print money.  A little ways down the road, you know what’s gonna happen?  I’m gonna be gettin’ a beatdown from some big guy, and your music is gonna hit.  You’re gonna come flyin’ down that ramp and save my ass, and the crowd is gonna go fuckin’ _nuts_.”  Enzo could picture the scene as clearly as though he was already watching it happen.

Cass lifted his head, his eyes shining with relief.  “That sounds good, Zo.  That sounds really, really good.”

“Don’t it though?”  Leaning down, Enzo brushed his lips against the corner of Cass’s mouth.  “It’s just a matter of time.”

“Wish we could do it tomorrow,” Cass muttered.

Enzo chuckled in spite of himself.  “Kinda defeats the purpose of a heel turn if you turn face again the next day.  Even Big Show don’t turn that often.”

“I guess.”  Cass tugged at the waistband of Enzo’s pants, running his fingers over the warm skin at Enzo’s waist like he didn’t even know he was doing it.

“In the meantime, we’re gonna have fun,” Enzo told him firmly, willing Cass to believe him.  Between Cass’s size and Enzo’s mouth, both of them were going to go a long way in the WWE.  What was happening now was just the first step on a long road that was going to take both of them straight to the top.  “We are gonna _own_ this show.”

“They’re gonna team you up with somebody,” Cass predicted darkly.  “You can’t like him better than me.”

“Aw, Cass…”  Enzo took hold of his partner’s chin, forcing Cass to meet his eyes.  “I ain’t never gonna like anyone more than I like you.”

He leaned down to seal his words with a kiss, Cass’s lips parting for him with a needy sound.  Enzo stroked his tongue over his before searching over every place that had ever made Cass shiver with desire.  The kiss was a promise, but Enzo meant it to be a reminder too—they were a perfect fit, and that was never going to change.

“It don’t matter what happens out there,” he repeated, trying to imprint the words on Cass’s soul.  No storyline could ever change what they meant to each other.  “We’re just as good together as we ever were.  We’re a team, buddy.  We always will be.”

Against his lips, Enzo finally felt Cass smile.  “Partners.  Always.”

Enzo gave his ponytail a tug as he pressed another quick kiss to his mouth.  “Always.  Now let’s get out of here.”


End file.
